Engaño
by Mellorine e.e
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que no tengo imaginación para el summary? D': Léanlo y van a entender. Anti NaruHina. Leve NaruSaku, muy leve.


_**Esto es un mini oneshot inspirado en un revuelo amoroso que tuve hace poco. Quizás lo haga un Two-shot, si es que tengo la inspiración para continuarlo. Y porque sabemos, que de los cuernos no se salva nadie.**_

_**Anti NaruHina, Anti Hinata.**_

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO.  
**

_Engaño._

No puedo explicar lo feliz que me sentía contigo. El saber que tenía tu hombro dispuesto a soportar las penas que tenía sobre mi familia, era maravilloso.

Lo sabías todo de mí, yo lo sabía todo de ti. O al menos eso creía.

Cuatro años, cuatro largos años de felicidad. Todo era de color rosa para mí, te amaba ciegamente.

_¿Quién pensaría que al final el rosa sería mi perdición? _

Una cabellera rosa fue el tercer sujeto en nuestra tragedia.

Después de todo eso intenté seguir adelante, pero al parecer era una maldita masoquista. En vez de eliminar lo pasado, lo resguardaba como si fuera oro. Conversaciones, mensajes, cartas. Todo estaba grabado en su mente y en aquellas muestras de afecto materiales.

Por mi salud, debería haber dejado todo atrás, dejarte en el olvido. Pero no, tanto tiempo de relación no se va así como así.

Entré a rehabilitación por problemas de alcohol. Decepcioné a mi padre, a mi primo, a mi hermana. Todo por ti.

Ahora mismo debes estar disfrutando ésta noche con tus amigos, con tu novia. Yo al contrario, estoy maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos, ahogándome en llanto como tantas noches en los últimos cinco meses.

Soy débil física y mentalmente. Está más que claro, que tu partida me ha dejado una marca, de aquellas que no salen ni con el mejor blanqueador.

Traté de ser la mejor novia. Comprensible, paciente, amable.

_¿Quién pensaría que tú buscabas todo lo contrario?_

Cuando te descubrí la primera vez en tus mensajes de texto, mantuve la calma y busqué una respuesta a eso.

Como era de esperarse, me mentiste. Claro que hice caso omiso a tu nerviosismo, y te creí.

Estuviste algo distante algunas semanas después de eso, pero luego volvió a ser tal cual era antes.

Seguimos con nuestra relación sin ningún inconveniente. Sentía como me demostrabas tu amor cada vez más. A tu lado, me sentía la única mujer de la tierra, de tu corazón.

_¿Quién pensaría que además de mí, había millones de mujeres en la tierra, y una de ellas en tu corazón también?_

Te descubrí la segunda vez, dos meses después. Pero esta vez no había lugar para excusas como "es mi compañera de trabajo, estamos haciendo un proyecto." No señor, no había.

Había pensado llevarte el almuerzo a tu oficina y darte una gran sorpresa. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que con sumo cuidado la abrí para darte un susto.

Al abrirla me encontré contigo acompañado de una mujer con el pelo rosado. Ese no era el problema. El problema era el hecho de que se estuvieran besando apasionadamente.

Inmediatamente cerré la puerta, llevando una mano a mi boca, acallando los sollozos que salieron enseguida. Las lágrimas caían rápidamente, sin control.

Corrí hasta la salida. En el camino me miraban con tristeza, con lástima. Algunos murmuraban "algún día se enteraría". Aunque era lo que menos me importaba.

Llegué a mi auto, me tiré literalmente en el asiento del piloto, llorando descontroladamente. Después de unos largos minutos, veinte para ser exactos, arranqué el carro y manejé sin destino.

Me dirigí a la casa de Ino, aquella que dejé de lado por mi relación. Ella misma lo había dicho, si alguna vez pasaba algo contigo, ella tendría los brazos abiertos para mí.

Recordé esa pelea hace tanto, cuando negué romper contigo. Ella había salido de mi departamento dolida, decepcionada. Había hecho caso omiso a sus sentimientos y me fijé en ti.

"_Es un idiota y lo sabes, no pasará más tiempo para que descubras la verdad"_ en ese momento no había entendido lo dicho por la rubia, ahora me arrepentía de no hacerle caso.

_¿Quién pensaría que, la que parecía la bruja del cuento, era en realidad el hada madrina? _

Ella me recibió con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos estaba el dolor de dos años sin su mejor amiga. Al comprender lo que me había pasado, dedicó su tiempo a mí.

No me lo merecía, la había dejado de lado y desconfié de ella.

Dos días después, decidí que era suficiente. Dejaría de esconderme y te enfrentaría. En mi celular había llamadas perdidas, algunas de ti, algunas de tu mejor amigo. Al parecer me buscabas desesperadamente.

Había sonreído, pero había dado de esas sonrisas amables, con amor. Eran de aquellas llenar de ironía, de amargura.

"_Hipócrita" _Había dicho cerrando el móvil, apagándolo y dejándolo en mi cartera.

Cuando decidí enfrentarte, todo el valor se había ido al carajo. Rompí en llanto al ver tu sonrisa, tan despreocupada, sin saber de la situación.

Quisiste consolarme, no te dejé.

Te grité en la cara todos mis sentimientos, el cómo me habías roto por dentro. Tú parecías sorprendido.

Recuerdo tus palabras, habías dicho _"No quise lastimarte, en serio"_ _"Me dejé llevar por ella. La veía doce horas diarias, maldición. Mucho más tiempo que a ti"_

Decidí que eso era todo. No dejaría que me sigas humillando, que me sigas mintiendo.

Ni siquiera un mísero adiós te había dado. Todo mi amor, todo mi respeto, toda la admiración se había ido al carajo. No me importaba nada.

_Pero ahora, después de cinco meses, sigue aquella chispa que hizo que me enamorara de ti._

_Sí, fui feliz a tu lado, pero ¿y ahora? Ahora solo tendré que seguir con mi vida, tomarte como un conocido más._

_Aquella mota rosada que llamé amiga, ahora también es una conocida, una persona más en el planeta._

_En un futuro, cercano o lejano, me enamoraré de otra persona. Pero por ahora, solo me queda esperar a que pase ese tiempo. _

_Tú ya no formas parte de mi vida, no me importas en lo más mínimo._

_Yo ya no formo parte de tu vida, no te importo en lo más mínimo._

_Y es mejor así, haremos de cuenta que no pasó nada entre nosotros, si quiera que nos hemos conocido._

**.**

.

Bueno xD, me inspiré, como dije al principio, por algo que me pasó al hace poco, unos meses. Recien ahora hice algo, porque se me dio por leer los WhatsApp que tenía para eliminar lo que no es importante y me encontré con las conversaciones con mi ex… Y bueno, no pasó tanto como dije, pero si me hicieron cornuda xDDDDD. Igual no tengo rencor contra la chica, ella no sabía nada n.n

**Espero que les haya gustado mi desgracia xD. Si pueden dejar un review, con alguna crítica, los amaría. Gracias, nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
